mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestrian Empire
'''Equestrian Empire '''is a Radio Drama series currently in progress on YouTube based on the "Friendship is Magic" series. The series is written, directed and produced by TFLegendReborn with additional support from TeamPoni.__TOC__ The premise Equestrian Empire asks the question, "Does the earth truly need Princess Celestia to keep it running?". This series follows the fall of Celestia's democratic monarchy and the rise and eventual corruption of Emperor Blueblood. The story begins one year after the events of the first season two parter where Twilight and friends have been tasked to arrange a grand party in Canterlot celebrating another welcoming of the Summer Sun and the purification of Princess Luna, elsewhere Prince Blueblood learns the truth of his lineage and the validity of Celestia's dominion over the sun. Celestia and Luna go into exile after lying to their subjects for over a thousand years and Blueblood takes over promising the concerned ponies that things will be better under the First Equestrian Empire. The early stages The series creator originally started out writing a fan fiction series called Shining Horse which was the story of Twilight Sparkle's quest to find the Chaos Saber and to destroy Tirac, the embodiment of destruction. This series was cancelled afterwards due to lack of interest, but he had a lot of other ideas burning in his mind. Civil unrest in Equestria was always a big topic in the fanfic and the question of how Ponyville is climactically locked in time whereas the rest of the world is in motion always left the fanbase puzzled. The original idea for Equestrian Empire was called "Atheism in Equestria" and the plot involved the inhabitants of Southern Equestria invading Northern Equestria with their advanced technology and liberating all of the Celestia owned territories from her sorcery. The Southern Equestrian Liberation Coalition had Celestia surrender and admit her wrong doings to all the ponies, allowing them to banish Celestia and Luna to Tartarus and reorganizing their former government into an iron fisted democracy. The creator abandoned the idea feeling that Celestia wouldn't be this cruel to their subjects, forcing them to change the weather of their little town or face death by starvation. He figured she would be a better tragic figure, being alive for over a thousand years, imprisoning her sister, gaining and losing friends and drastically nullifying the elements of harmony. The creator saw that Blueblood, mentioned briefly and given a short role in the final episode of season 1 had some kind of ambition. So he changed the story from having about whether Celestia's magic benefited the ponies or not to whether we really needed her when in our darkest hour and made Blueblood usurp the throne, not with violence but with words. Inspiration of this story stems from real life history from The Warring States of Japan and World War II Europe as well as fictional work, Ironically the Star Wars series. Cast *PrincessRil - Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia *Missbunniswan - Pinkie Pie, Rarity *BaldDumboRat - Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves *VioletXWing- Applejack, Princess Luna (Episode 1 only) *Nowacking - Vinyl Scratch *BambooHipsterSquid - Fluttershy *Open - Gilda *Open - The Admiral *Open - Captain Elaine *Ian 'Doctor Doozer' Wiese - Big Macintosh *Open - Spike *TFLegendReborn - Rusty McShale Current production The project in itself has been Cancelled because of the lack of progress with the production. Its current future is uncertain, the author of it was planning on turning it into a fan fiction. Minisodes *Minisode 1: Treasure of the Manedalores on YouTube *Minisode 2: One Day at Sweet Apple Acres on YouTube *Minisode 3: The Trouble with Teleporting (On hold/hiatus) Episodes *Episode 1: The Cornerstone of Confrontation Part 1 (Production on hold) *Episode 2: The Cornerstone of Confrontation Part 2 (Finalizing script) *Episode 3: It's All Downhill from Here (Writing in process) External link(s) *The Home of Equestrian Empire on YouTube Category:Fanmade videos Category:Radio Play